The Rainbow Senshi
by Usa
Summary: This fanfic has been edited! 2nd Place Winner of the 2003 Sailor Moon Fanfiction Awards. This is a Sailor MoonRainbow Brite Crossover! Beryl's sister is on a rampage and she'll stop at nothing to defeat Sailor Moon, her Senshi, and the Color Kids.
1. 1

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Author: Usa  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and her Senshi belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama. Mamoru belongs to me... er... ;; not really. Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids etc are property of someone else who's not me.  
Author's Notes: I've recently been reminiscing with my sisters and we were talking about Rainbow Brite. In fact, I've started downloading songs and even bought the movie the other day... ;; Anyway, I decided that I would write a Sailor Moon/Rainbow Brite fanfic cause I don't believe I've seen any. (Not that anyone hasn't written them. If they have, I can't find them) I gave each Senshi a Color Kid. I ended up giving Venus and Moon two because I only wanted to use the Inner Senshi for this and didn't want to leave out any Color Kids. So I'm pathetic and obsessed, give me a break!

Some people may not know anything about Rainbow Brite. Either they've forgotten, were too little, or gasp have never seen an episode. Well, I'm going to give those of you who fall into one of those categories a bit of background info then tell you what I'm changing. Cause lets face it, when have I ever written a fic that wasn't alternate reality?

Rainbow Brite, who's real name was Wisp, saved the Earth and Rainbowland from The Dark One. She was able to save her horse (Starlite) from the tomb of ice he was imprisoned in as well as the seven Color Kids (one for each color of the rainbow). Rainbow was then put in charge in keeping color alive on Earth. She does it with the help of the Sprites (furry, colored creatures) and the Color Kids. The Sprites mine the Color Caves for the Color Crystals. Of course, the crystals come in seven different colors.

In my fic, the villain is going to be the Evil Princess from the movie, Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer. Her fate in the movie was unknown. I am going to have her be Beryl's sister. And, since she didn't have a name, I'm going to give her one myself... :-)

* * *

"Rainbow, are you feeling all right?" Canary Yellow asked looking up from her yellow tulips. 

Rainbow sighed. She had no idea what was wrong with her and until she did, there was no sense in worrying the Color Kids about it. Smiling, she said, "I'm fine, Canary, thanks for asking."

Canary stared at her friend's pale complexion as she headed towards the Color Castle. She wasn't so certain.

"What is wrong with me?" Rainbow muttered to herself. She was feeling really light headed. "Something isn't right..."

The girl staggered and fell to her knees. Luckily, she was in the Red Region by that time and Red Butler rushed to her side. "Rainbow!" He exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Rainbow accepted his hand. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy, Red." He kept an arm around her waist for fear she'd collapse again. "We should send for Orin quickly. I don't know what's going on..."

Everything blurred and Rainbow passed out in Red's arms. The Color Kid lifted the girl and rushed to the Color Castle.

* * *

It was an eerily gloomy day in Tokyo, Japan. This did not help the mood of Tsukino Usagi. She was upset because of the grade she received on her History test. One she had actually studied for with Mamoru and she new all the information. Well, it wasn't as bad as usual, she had gotten a 60. 

With a sigh, Usagi headed to Hikawa Shrine to meet her friends. "Why is it so dark?" she wondered aloud. "It's weird. Maybe a new enemy is coming. Hmm... I'll have to ask the others."

Five minutes later, she arrived at the Shrine. Luna padded up to her. "Good, you're here! Something's come up. Artemis and I have much to explain to you girls." Usagi nodded and joined them in Rei's bedroom. She saw Mamoru and sat next to him on the floor.

"What we're about to tell you is something we never planned on telling any of you," Luna began. "You were all supposed to learn of this through dreams. It has to do with your past."

Artemis continued. "During the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity, appointed eight children from each of your planets to be the Color Kid, or Senshi, of the Universe. Even Earth had one. She then appointed a young girl, Wisp, as the Color Kid of light, Rainbow Brite."

"These children," Luna said, "created all the colors you see in the Earth. However, I just received word from Rainbow Brite's guardian, Orin. Apparently Rainbow is sick and no one knows what's wrong with her. She's very weak and the world is slowly dying because of this. Without the light of their colors, which Rainbow Brite sends down herself, then all the worlds of the Universe will die."

The Senshi gasped in shock. "What do you want us to do?" Makoto asked.

"You are all being sent to Rainbow Land to help try and figure this out," Artemis responded. He turned to Ami. "You can help determine what's wrong with Rainbow Brite. The rest of you will be able to meet the Color Kid or Kids of your planet as well as help protect them from..." The cat sighed.

"From who?" Minako wanted to know.

"Princess Oni."

"Oni... Why does that sound so familiar?" Rei said.

"Because she's Queen Beryl's sister," Luna replied.

Usagi jumped up in shock. "Nani yo! We have to fight a relative of Queen Beryl, someone just as bad as her!" Tears fell from her eyes. "Remember what happened last time we did that!"

The others stared at her. None of them had memories of that final battle. Mamoru realized this and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. "Usako, we'll be fine. As long as we work as a team, nothing can stop us."

"He's right, Usagi-chan," Ami said. "We have love on our side!"

Usagi sniffled and nodded. "Okay! Let's leave for Rainbow Land!"

"Haaaiii!"

As the girls transformed, Artemis and Luna called Mamoru over. "Hai?"

"Mamoru-san." Luna cleared her throat. "Take care of Usagi-chan. Keep an eye out for her. She's the only one who remembers what happened during the fight with Queen Beryl. I have a feeling that this will bring back horrible memories. Some she might have forgotten herself."

"Don't worry about anything, Luna. I'll protect her with my life!"

Mamoru walked to where the girls were waiting for him. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask then stood in the circle. "Minna, lets go."

The Senshi nodded. "Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

Orin paced impatiently at the coordinates he had sent Luna, Sailor Moon's guardian. He didn't want the Senshi to arrive in a flash of light, taking the Color Kids by surprise and scaring them. Plus, he wanted to discuss a few things before they met their respective Color Kid. 

Princess Oni was after Spectra again, but this time, she was also after the Senshi, Rainbow Brite, and the Earth. Just like her sister, she had been consumed with greed and the lust for power. Orin only hoped that the Senshi could defeat her.

The small Sprite was blinded for a minute when the Senshi landed exactly two feet in front of him. They opened their eyes and looked around. No one saw him at first, not that he could blame them. "Where's this Orin?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Ahem..." The Senshi looked down to see a small furry white creature with glasses. "I am Orin, the Sprite of Spectra." He bowed. "It is good to see you again, Princesses, Prince."

Moon grinned. "Kawaii!" Mars knocked her upside the head. "Itai! What was that for, Pyro!"

"Quit being baka, Odango Atama!"

"Waaaiii! You're so mean, Rei-chan!" Tuxedo Kamen put his hand on Moon's shoulder. She looked at him and shut up.

"Anyway," Orin began, the Sprite was a little shocked at the display Mars had shown with her Princess. "Let us head towards the Color Castle and I'll tell you what I know."

The Senshi followed Orin through Rainbow Land, explaining what Princess Oni had attempted to do the last time. "We thought she had been destroyed, but we were wrong." He finished.

By this time, they had arrived at the Color Castle and eight little Color Kids, each with a Sprite, walked up to them. The Kids were... well, they were kids! They looked to be about nine or ten physically, but mentally they were probably thousands of years old!

"Color Kids, Senshi, let me introduce to you all," Orin said. "Sailor Mars, meet Red Butler, guardian of the color red. Red, this is your Princess, Hino Rei."

Red bowed, astonished by the mysterious eyes of his Princess. "It's good to see you again, Rei-hime."

"Please, just call me, Rei," the girl replied.

"Sailor Jupiter, Patty O'Green, guardian of the color green. Patty, your Princess, Kino Makoto."

Jupiter was too shocked by the fact that she was actually being referred to as 'princess'. It's true that she was one, but it was... weird. "Makoto-hime," Patty said with a bow.

She smiled. "Makoto will be fine."

"Sailor Mercury, Shy Violet, guardian of the color violet. Violet, your Princess, Mizuno Ami." The other Senshi were confused by this. Why was she guardian of the color violet? Orin laughed. "Well, the color violet is a color of Mercury. However, with Sailor Saturn, Mercury chose the color blue for her Senshi."

"Ami-hime!" Shy said quietly with a bow. "It's good to see you."

"Ami is fine, Shy Violet."

"Sailor Venus, you have two color guardians, Canary Yellow and Lala Orange. Girls, this Aino Minako, your Princess."

"Princess," they said.

"Minako, please," she responded.

"Tuxedo Kamen, the Earth has color guardian as well. Buddy Blue, your Prince, Chiba Mamoru."

"Endymion-sama," Buddy said, bowing. "I remember you well."

"Call me Mamoru, Buddy." The Color Kid nodded.

Orin stood next to Sailor Moon. "The Moon has two guardians as well. However, they're not the guardians of any colors. This is Tickled Pink, she's the guardian of happiness." Tickled bowed. "And this, is Moonglo, guardian of the night sky. She creates everything in the night sky you see." She bowed as well. "Moonglo, Tickled Pink, this is your Princess, Tsukino Usagi or Princess Serenity."

"It's good to meet you," Usagi said with a smile. "And please, call me Usagi." The girls nodded.

"Mercury, Violet will take you to see Rainbow now. The rest of you can get a tour of the Color Castle."

While Mercury followed Shy Violet up to Rainbow Brite's room, the other Color Kids to the Senshi on a tour of the castle. Buddy led them into the main computer room. This is where the Sprites were getting the Color Crystals together, trying to send as much color as they could to Earth. "Normally, the computers would be in a frenzy sending colors, but they're not." He sighed. "No one can figure out anything, not even Orin."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Mamoru said.

Rei walked away from everyone as her communicator beeped. "Rei-chan," Ami said. "have Orin bring all of you to Rainbow's room. However, don't let the Color Kids follow you up here."

"Okay, we'll be right there!"

"Here we are," Orin said a few minutes later. The girls gasped at the pale girl lying in the huge four poster bed.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong with her?" Usagi asked.

"Her energy is being drained."

"Nani yo!"

Ami nodded. "A youma entered her body and is slowly taking her energy." She turned to Rei. "Can you expell it?"

"Of course!" Rei began to chant. "Akuryo Taisan!" The charm flew onto Rainbow. There was a slight screech as the youma left her body. However, they couldn't see it.

"Did you find it, Ami-chan?" Minako whispered nervously.

"Iie! It's gone!"

Everyone looked around except Usagi. "Usako?"

"Hai, Mamo-chan?"

"Daijobu? You spaced out for a minute there."

"I'm just fine." Usagi had no idea the youma had entered her.

That night, everyone slept soundly in their beds. Everyone, except Usagi, that is. She was wondering through the halls of the Color Castle. The problem is, she had no idea why. Finally, she reached Rainbow Brite's room and slowly opened the door. The orange haired girl was fast asleep in her bed.

The youma inside caused Usagi to grin evilly. "I'll get you Rainbow Brite..." it hissed. She was standing over Rainbow's bed, arms stretching to her neck.

Luckily, Rainbow sensed something and grabbed the arms. She was able to push the girl out of the way. "P-princess?" she gasped out. Ami and Shy Violet had explained everything to her. "She's being controlled like I was!"

Rainbow jumped out of her bed and reached for her Color Belt, putting it on. She picked up a few star sprinkles and touched the star on her belt. A beautiful rainbow shot forth and rained onto Usagi. The blonde stood for a minute, blinking in confusion.

"Are you all right?" Rainbow asked, rushing to the girl.

"What happened?"

Rainbow sighed. "You don't remember?"

"No..." Suddenly it clicked. "Kami... Oh, I am so sorry, Rainbow!" She sank to her knees. "I could have killed you!"

"No, you wouldn't have killed me," Rainbow replied, putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "The youma could have."

"Youma? Where is it now? I have to find it!"

"It's definitely gone now, so don't worry about it." She helped Usagi to her feet. "Why don't you try to get some rest? We'll discuss this in the morning."

Usagi nodded warily. "I guess. G' night."

"Night!"


	2. 2

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 2  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Rei woke up suddenly. She looked around the room and noticed that Usagi was missing. She had a really bad feeling about this. Rei quickly called the others on their communicators. "Minna, meet me outside in five minutes, Usagi's gone." 

Soon, the Senshi were outside the Color Castle. There seemed to be no sign of Usagi anywhere. "Where could she have gone, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked as Ami pulled out her computer.

"I'm not certain," came the girl's reply. "I can't seem to locate her on here." She stopped mid-type.

"Ami-chan?" Minako whispered. Whatever was happening was giving her the chills.

"Youma! Minna, henshin yo!" Ami exclaimed.

"Mars Star Power..."

"Mercury Star Power..."

"Jupiter Star Power..."

"Venus Star Power..."

"... MAKE UP!"

When the Senshi, as well as Tuxedo Kamen, were transformed, Mercury spoke up, "This way," She pointed behind the Color Castle.

Everyone followed, keeping an eye out for the youma and Usagi. They only found the youma, however, it disappeared. "Where did it go?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Away from Rainbow Land as far as I can tell," Mercury said.

"Well, how about we change and try to find Usagi-chan," Makoto suggested.

Everyone nodded. "Lets go then," Rei replied.

An hour later, the girls still couldn't find Usagi. Rei went back to their room to see if she had returned... She had! Usagi was sound asleep in the bed. Rei rubbed her eyes. Kami, please tell me she wasn't there the whole time!

Sighing, she quickly called the others to let them know. "Leave it to Usagi," she muttered, going back into bed.

Poor Rei didn't have a good night's rest. First she was searching for Usagi until about 2 am and then they dealt with a disappearing youma, and now (at 6 am, no less), Usagi was having a nightmare.

"Iie! Don't... don't kill them! Minna!" Rei ran to her friend, who was thrashing about. "Rei-chan..."

"Hai, Usagi?" But Usagi didn't reply, she was still dreaming.

"Rei-chan, you promised me you wouldn't die," she whispered in tears. "I'll fight for you all! Queen Beryl, you will pay!"

"Usagi!" Rei said, trying to wake her. "Usagi!"

Usagi sat up suddenly, screaming as if she were in pain. Rei was frightened by the look in her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Usagi?"

"Rei-chan?" Usagi hugged her friend fiercely. "Gomen ne... I tried to be strong."

Rei didn't know how to respond so she just held Usagi as she cried.


	3. 3

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 3  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Rei had only told Mamoru about the dream Usagi had. So, he asked Buddy Blue where he could take her to get her mind off things. Buddy said anywhere in Rainbow Land really. He was a bit partial to the Blue Zone himself. 

The couple just silently walked hand in hand, taking in the scenery. Usagi sighed. It was so beautiful here... definitely more beautiful than her dreams.

"Usako..."

"Hai, Mamo-chan," she replied, looking up at him.

"Daijobou? I know some of what happened last night. Rainbow told us that you were possessed by the youma."

"I'm fine now, Mamo-chan. I didn't even know it was in me. Luckily, Rainbow woke up and was able to save the both of us," Usagi told him.

"That's not all that happened during the night," Mamoru said. "Ne...?"

Usagi suddenly became interested in the ground. "Maybe."

"Usako." Mamoru lifted her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "I know that you're going through something. You don't have to go through it alone."

"Mamo-chan, I..." She paused. "I'd like to think about some things before I tell you. Is that all right?"

He kissed her forehead. "That's fine, Tenshi."

* * *

"He is so gorgeous!" Princess Oni squealed, watching Mamoru and Usagi through some sort of viewing globe. "I want him! I want the Ginzuishou too! I want Spectra! I want everything! I deserve everything, don't I?" 

Oni looked at the new emerald jewel she stole. The old one had be destroyed to save her skin. She pet the jewel. "Why don't you answer me! Honestly, you can't find good help these days."

"Oni-sssssama..." a voice hissed.

"Oh, you're back Shadow. Tell me what happened!"

Shadow glared at her. "You never told me how strong these opponents were. I was in Rainbow Brite, but I was expelled by a Shinto Priestess... who's also a Sailor Senshi."

"Sailor Senshi?" Oni screeched. "No, they're supposed to be on Earth! If they're here they'll ruin everything! My baka sister, Beryl, was too weak to defeat them. Hmm... so how can we?" She grinned evilly. "Shadow, return and bring me Sailor Moon and Rainbow Brite."

Shadow bowed. "Hai, my Princess."

* * *

Rainbow turned to the Senshi. "Would one of you like to join me while I try to send some color to Earth? It really needs it today." 

"May I?" Minako asked.

"Sure. Twink, will you find Starlite for me?"

"Okay, Rainbow," Twink replied. Twink was the only speaking Sprite because he belong to Rainbow.

Minako asked Rainbow what was happening on Earth. "The Princess is covering up the light of Spectra again. If we can't stop her, we'll all die. Since her plans are going slower than last time, we should be able to keep it warm enough on Earth so that it doesn't snow."

"Oh, I remember that," Ami said. "It was about 10 years ago. It snowed in the middle of spring. June, I think it was."

Rainbow nodded. "Yes, and it took us nearly a week to defeat Princess Oni and her Glitterbots."

Just then, Starlite arrived. "Introducing the most magnificent horse in the universe!"

"Wow..." Makoto breathed. She's always loved horses.

"There's someone with good taste," Starlite commented. "So, who's joining us, Rainbow?"

"Minako-chan," Rainbow replied. "Minako, this is Starlite. Starlite, this is Minako, Princess of Venus."

"Good to meet you, my dear. Shall we go?" He knelt down and let the two climb onto him. Rainbow shot forth her beam and Starlite galloped off... only to stop short when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a 1,000 years. "Is it really her?"

"Starlite?" Rainbow said. "Are you all right?"

"Is that Princess Serenity," he asked, turning his head towards Rainbow. She nodded. "My first owner."

"How old are you!" Minako burst out.

Rainbow stifled a giggle as Starlite "harumphed". She shook her head. "Lets go, Starlite."


	4. 4

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 4  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Luna watched the sun set earlier than usual from Usagi's bedroom window. This is not good... 

She heard the bedroom door open and turned to see Ikuko enter. "Usagi...? Shingo!"

"Hai, Mama?"

"Where's your sister?" she asked.

Shingo looked annoyed. "I'm not her keeper, I don't know!"

"Would you please get me her friend's phone numbers so I can call them and see where she's at? It's getting late... and I just have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Shingo nodded and left to search. Luna had no idea what she could do. With Chibiusa back in the 30th Century, she didn't have Luna P. Hmm... I could hypnotize her myself, I guess.

Before Luna could, she felt very sleepy. What's wrong with me...

_Luna..._

_Queen Serenity?_

_Hai, Luna. I need you to do something for me. For Serenity._

_Anything, My Queen._

_She and her Senshi may be gone for a while. You will need to tell their families who you and they are._

_Are you certain that's wise, Serenity-sama?_

_It's temporary. Only until they return. I will help you speak with them. I have sent them all letters to meet at Hikawa Shrine concerning their daughters. A friend of Jupiter's as well as Motoki and Naru have received letters as well._

_Will you be appearing before them or will Artemis and I be speaking with them? I dare say that two cats speaking will be quite a shock._

_I agree, Luna, which is why you and Artemis will be transformed into your original forms on that day. You will remain in those forms until they return._

_How are they doing? I tried calling them, but the communicators are short range._

_They're doing as well as can be expected. Princess Wisp is up and about. However, whatever was possessing her took over my daughter for a while. Wisp was able to expel it._

_That's good to hear._

_Hai... Luna, I'm afraid I must go for now. I will see you tomorrow afternoon at Hikawa Shrine._

Luna woke up five minutes later and looked around. Ikuko had left the room. She padded down the stairs in search of her charge's mother. "What is this all about, Kenji?" Ikuko asked, waving a piece of paper in her hand.

"I don't know, Ikuko. I do think we should go, especially if it concerns Usagi."

Ikuko nodded. "Where could she be?"


	5. 5

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 5  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Minako's eyes were wide as Starlite galloped swiftly on the rainbow. It was the most amazing sight she had ever seen. "Oh no!" Rainbow cried, breaking the other girl out of her reverie. 

"Nani? What is it, Rainbow?" Minako asked.

"For some reason, the sun is setting earlier than it's supposed to! That's never good!" she explained. "My rainbow isn't taking any affect on the Earth either."

Minako thought for a minute. "Would the Ginzuishou be able to help?"

"Possibly, but who knows what could happen to Usagi-chan if she used so much power. We have to stop Princess Oni and save Spectra. Lets get back to Rainbow Land, Starlite. We need a plan!"

"Right away, Rainbow!"

The Senshi and the Color Kids sat in front of the Color Castle, having a picnic lunch. Usagi was hardly touching any of the food in front of her and everyone was worried.

"Usagi-chan," Ami said. "You have to eat something, you're going to need your strength."

Mamoru picked up a roast beef sandwich, and handed it to her. She took it reluctantly. "Mako-chan made most of this for you, Usako. Please eat at least one."

Usagi stared at the sandwich. It didn't even look good. Her stomach was doing so many twists and turns at the moment. She could have sworn her face was green. "Ne, minna," Makoto said. "Leave her alone. She doesn't look very well."

"Excuse me!" Usagi cried, running into the Color Castle. Rei followed after her.

The Color Kids exchanged glances with one another. "I have something that could help her feel better," Shy Violet said quietly.

"What's that?" Ami asked.

"It's just an elixir I invented," Violet explained. "It helps with upset stomachs."

"It works wonders!" Moonglo said. The others nodded in agreement.

Violet blushed. "I suppose it does."

"We can offer it to her a bit later," Makoto suggested. "Lets give her some time."

Rei found Usagi sitting on the floor in their room, crying. "Usagi?" she said, sitting next to her friend.

"Rei-chan, I just want to be alone for a while," Usagi said. "I-I have to sleep so it can all come back to me."

"So what can all come back to you, Usagi?"

Usagi took a breath. "What happened on D Point after you all... you all died." Rei waited for her to continue. "That was what I dreamt last night. When you died. I think the next nightmare will be me fighting Endymion..."

"You fought him?" she asked.

"Un... but then I realized I couldn't. Even though he was trying to kill me, and nearly succeeded, I couldn't fight him anymore."

Rei stared at her friend. She had just gained so much more respect for Usagi, finally realizing why she was the Princess. Why she deserved Mamoru more than her. Usagi was strong. Stronger than any of the Senshi. Not in muscle or with power, but in heart and mind.

"Please, Rei-chan... could you leave me alone? Come check on me in about an hour."

Rei nodded. "If that's what you want... Princess." Before Usagi could say anything, Rei got up, bowed, and left.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan," Usagi whispered with a smile.


	6. 6

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 6  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

"...And the last thing I remember was wishing we could all be normal teenagers. That is, until Luna 'woke me up' to fight that youma." 

Usagi's friends stared at her in shock and disbelief. Mamoru couldn't even look at her. How could he have done that to his Tenshi?

She smiled and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to have to burden you all with this, but I thought you should know. Besides, I really needed to get it off my chest."

Minako stood up and gave Usagi a hug. "We love you, Usagi-chan," she whispered.

"Yeah," Ami added. "We're very proud of you."

"We knew you could do it," Makoto said.

Rei smiled. "All of us knew you could do it."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru. He still wouldn't look her in the eye. She got up and walked over to him. "Mamo-chan," she said, "Please look at me."

"I-I can't, Usako. Not after what I did... what I tried to do."

Usagi took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her. "I love you, Mamo-chan. You weren't yourself. I know that."

"I love you too, Usako," he replied, bending down to kiss her on the lips.

Makoto and Minako sighed. Rei and Ami jabbed them each in the side. "Lets go," Rei mouthed to them. The two reluctantly followed.

"Is everything all right?" Rainbow asked when the Senshi joined them outside.

Makoto nodded. "Just fine."

"Rainbow! Rainbow!"

They turned to see Rainbow's little Sprite, rushing towards them. "What is it, Twink?"

"Oni is here! And she's brought some of her youma with her."

Rainbow looked down at Twink. "Go get Usagi and Mamoru, Twink." He nodded and ran off.

"Minna, lets transform!"

"Princess!" Usagi turned to see Twink. "Hurry! Oni is here with youma!"

She looked at Mamoru, who nodded. "Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!"

As soon as they were ready, they ran outside. Oni was nowhere to be seen, but the Senshi were fighting two huge youmas. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, help Mercury," she said.

Rainbow ran over to her. "Sailor Moon, Oni is hiding. I think the Senshi are fine on their own, we should try and find her."

Moon saw that Rainbow was right. Her friends were fine. Besides, they had the Color Kids helping them out. "Lets go!"

"No need to try and find me, my dears, I'm right here."

"Call off your youma, Oni!" Moon exclaimed, holding her Moon wand in front of her.

Oni crossed her arms. "No! Not until you give me the Ginzuishou. I deserve it! I want it NOW!"

"Has she always been this greedy?" Moon asked.

"Unfortunately," Rainbow replied. "Oni, this crystal is needed to keep peace and love on the Earth just like my rainbow keeps the Earth beautiful and green."

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT THE GINZUISHOU! NOOOOW!" she screamed, blasting them with energy beams.

Moon shook her head to clear. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, she's never been able to do that before," Rainbow said.

Without warning, two more youma appeared and grabbed the unsuspecting girls. "Senshi say good bye to your Princess!"

Before anyone could blink, all the youma had disappeared along with Oni, Rainbow Brite, and Sailor Moon. "Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen cried out.

"Rainbow!"

"Now they've really pissed me off," Makoto growled.


	7. 7

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 7  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Luna and Artemis watched as the parents of their Senshi filed into one of the many rooms at Hikawa Shrine. Rei's grandfather had no idea what to expect, but he was kind enough to have refreshments available for the worried parents. 

They all spoke quietly amongst themselves, wondering what could have happened to their children. Luna felt the Queen's presence soon enough.

"Artemis, Luna, I will return you to your human forms. Tell them your names, but let them draw their own conclusions about the two of you. I shall appear to them after you've explained what you can."

The cats nodded. "Hai, Serenity-sama."

"What's going on?" Aino Hisako wanted to know. "Where is my daughter!"

"Ladies, gentlemen," Luna said, now in her human form. "Please have a seat. All of your questions will be answered in due course."

Ikuko stared at her. "Kenji, doesn't she look familiar?" He nodded in agreement.

After everyone had taken their seats, Luna introduced herself and Artemis. "Wait! Are you saying"

"Shingo, don't be rude," Ikuko said. Although deep down, she was wondering the same thing about these two.

Luna smiled. "It's all right, Ikuko-san. We are who you think. Your daughters are very special. They are the Sailor Senshi and we," she said, looking at Artemis, "are their guardians."

"This is some kind of joke, ne?" Ami's mother, Ayaka said. "Cats cannot talk and they certainly cannot turn into humans."

In a shimmer of light, Serenity, Queen of the Moon, appeared before them. Luna and Artemis bowed before her. "Watashi wa Serenity desu. What these two have said is true."

"Aino Hisako and Marina," she said stepping in front of the first couple. "Your daughter, Minako, is Venus. She is the Senshi of Love."

"Mizuno Ayaka. Your daughter, Ami, is Mercury. She is the Senshi of Water and Intelligence."

"Hino Ichiro. Your granddaughter, Rei, is Mars. She is the Senshi of Fire."

He grinned. "Not surprising," he replied with a bow.

"Urwa. Your friend, Makoto, is Jupiter. She is the Senshi of Wisdom and Strength."

"Tsukino Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo. Your daughter and sister, Usagi, is Moon. She is the Senshi of Love and Justice."

Shingo's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. The Senshi he idolized was his own sister! "Are you sure about this?" he asked Serenity.

She smiled. "It is hard to believe at times, ne?"

"Serenity-sama," Ikuko said. "Where are they? They've been missing for a day and half. We're worried sick."

Serenity nodded. "Luna and Artemis will explain. They will answer any questions you may have. I will return in two days time to let you know of their progress."

Artemis stepped forward. "The Senshi are currently fighting Princess Oni, sister of Queen Beryl, who Luna will now tell you about."

Two hours later, the shell-shocked parents, brother, and friend, left Hikawa Shrine. "Luna, are you certain there isn't anything we could do?" Ikuko asked.

"I'm afraid not, Ikuko-san. Don't worry, Usagi-chan will be all right. She has her Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen who will protect her."

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Shingo exclaimed. "Sugoi!"

Kenji looked down at his son. "Shingo, you can't go blurting this to your friends. It could be very dangerous."

"I won't," he replied. "I promise. No one would believe me anyway..."


	8. 8

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 8  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

The Senshi and Color Kids stared dejectedly at the spot Rainbow and Sailor Moon had just occupied. "Minna, we have to go after them!" Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed. 

Mercury pulled out her computer. "I'll see if I can track the Ginzuishou." For about five minutes, the only thing heard in Rainbow Land was a steady beeping. "I'm not getting anything at all."

"What about the energy from Rainbow's belt? You computer might be able to pick that up!"

Mercury smiled at Shy Violet. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Well...?" Venus asked, her impatience clearly showing.

"I got it! The signal's getting fainter, we have to go!"

Jupiter spoke up. "We can't all go. Someone has to help the Color Kids protect Rainbow Land."

"Right," Mars replied, with a nod. "Venus and I will stay behind."

"Good idea. We'll still need your help for the teleport," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Let's go, then!" Mercury, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Kamen, held hands. They weren't entirely certain it would work, but they had to try.

A non-existent wind began to blow as the Senshi concentrated their power. "Sailor... Teleport!"

* * *

"Rainbow, are you all right?" The girl slowly opened her eyes. Sailor Moon was talking to her. She sat up with the Senshi's help. 

"What happened?" she asked. "My head is pounding."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "I'm not sure. One minute we were standing in front of Oni and the next, we were in here and you were unconscious."

"Oni..." She looked around. "I see she has a new castle."

A laugh came from the stairs above them. "That's right, I do. I always get what I want. Now, Sailor Moon, please hand over the Ginzuishou."

Moon stood up and glared at her. "Never!"

"Why?" Oni whined. "I deserve it!"

"No! The Ginzuishou is for good only! I will not give it up just so you can destroy the Earth!"

Oni turned to one of her guards and whispered something to him. He grinned and slowly made his way down the stairs. "If you don't give me the Ginzuishou, my guard will kill Rainbow Brite."


	9. 9

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 9  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Sailor Moon looked from Oni to Rainbow, then back at Oni. "You don't have to do this! I can heal you!" 

"Princess," Rainbow said, "you'll die if you do that and you know you can't give up the Ginzuishou. My life is not as important as the whole universe. Fight, Sailor Moon! For our universe!"

With tears in her eyes, Sailor Moon nodded slowly. She hated doing this. No... she couldn't do it. Just like couldn't watch her friends be killed by the Kisinian Flower.

"Oni, you will not get the Ginzuishou!" She exclaimed. "And you will NOT kill Rainbow Brite!"

* * *

The teleport placed Mercury, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Kamen about a ten minute walk from Oni's castle. "Not too bad, Mercury," Jupiter said with a grin. 

She smiled, glancing down at her computer. "The Ginzuishou and the Color Belt's energies are being combined."

"Mercury," Tuxedo Kamen called. "Look up there."

Light was pouring from one of the tall towers. Jupiter cracked her knuckles. "Lets get going! They'll need our help!"

The three rushed over, Mercury being careful not to trip as she was using her computer to find a way into the castle. "There!" she said. "It's an underground tunnel that leads straight up to their cell."

* * *

"Noooo!" Oni cried. "If I can't have either, no one can! GUARD!" 

Sailor Moon watched as the guard lunged at Rainbow with his sword. Without thinking, she jumped in front of her, gasping as the sword sank into her stomach.

"Princess!" Rainbow screamed.

"Rainbow, take the Ginzuishou and defeat Oni," she whispered.

"But... I can't!"

Sailor Moon nodded. "You're the Senshi of Color and Light. You can."

"I wouldn't know what to do," she replied.

"You will."

Rainbow Brite, took the Ginzuishou. There was sudden flash of memories and light. When the light dissipated, Sailor Rainbow stood before them.

In her hand, she held a long red scepter with a rainbow on the end. She wielded it over head. "Rainbow Beam... Shower!" she cried.

Oni sank to the floor, weak and scared. "Onegai, don't kill me! I didn't mean to do it, I was just jealous of my sister and everything she achieved! I want to be good again."

Rainbow searched through the woman's mind and found her to be truthful. She smiled sadly. "Only one person can heal you fully."

"Sailor Moon... Is-Is she all right?" Oni asked, rushing down the steps.

Just then, Jupiter, Mercury, and Tuxedo Kamen appeared in the cell. Tuxedo Kamen immediately followed Oni down when he saw Sailor Moon lying in a pool of blood.


	10. 10

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 10  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen knelt next to Sailor Moon, placing her head gently in his lap. "Tenshi..." he whispered. 

Her eyes fluttered opened. "Mamo-chan, it's so dark."

"Iie, Usako. We're together it will never be dark. Look at Rainbow,  
she's full of light, can't you see it?"

Mercury quickly typed on her computer. "Rainbow, the Princess needs the Ginzuishou or she'll die!"

Rainbow looked up at Oni, who nodded. "Princess Serenity needs it," she said. "If I can't be healed with that, I'll do it on my own."

"I believe in you," Rainbow replied.

The new Senshi stood over Sailor Moon and closed her eyes as the Ginzuishou was transferred back to its owner. She soon felt her strength returning to her. She smiled up at her prince. "Mamo-chan."

"Usako!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She winced. "Gomen!"

"Daijobou! It just stings a bit." Sailor Moon looked up at Rainbow. "We'll bring Oni with us to Earth so she can live."

Rainbow nodded. "That would be wonderful!"

Oni walked over to them and bowed. "Princess, Rainbow Brite, please forgive me! I have been so horrible and yet you still want to help me!"

"Ne, minna..." Jupiter said. "I hate to cut this short, but this place is going to explode or something."

Mercury replied, "She's right! We need to teleport out of here! Oni, Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

The two went into the center as Jupiter, Mercury, Moon, and Rainbow grabbed hands. "Sailor...Teleport!"

* * *

Ikuko looked up at the morning sky, wondering how her daughter was faring. She heard footsteps behind her. "It's been so wonderful talking with you, Luna. You've really helped me to understand Usagi." 

Luna smiled. "I'm glad I was able to. Ikuko-san, you do know that when they return to Earth, I will have to erase your memories of this. If future enemies found out you knew her identity, they could use you against her."

"I know," she replied.

The two were feeling sleepy and when they opened their eyes, Serenity was standing before them.

_Ikuko, Luna. I trust things are going well here?_

_They are, Ikuko replied. How are the girls?_

_Serenity smiled. They are doing well. They will return home in a day or so. Ikuko, I know that day will be hard because you will want to remember Usagi as you know her now. There is a way this can be done._

_But, My Queen, Luna said._

_Everything will be all right, Luna. I will put a block on their minds so it would not be possible for anyone to learn what they know of the Senshi. I think it's a terrible burden we place on the girls to hide their identities and to have to lie to their families._

_Ikuko nodded. That would be wonderful, Serenity-sama._

_It's the least I can do. After all, you've raised my daughter. And, please don't think for one second she's not yours as well. She's as much your daughter as mine._

_I must go for now, Serenity said. I will return when the Senshi do._


	11. 11

Title: The Rainbow Senshi  
Part 11  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

In Rainbow Land, things were going much smoother. "Look!" Red shouted. "The Colors of Spectra are returning! Lets start getting the sprinkles together!" 

The Sprites pushed the carts of sprinkles into the Color Castle and set to work. Soon, the Universe felt as bright as it was. Everyone began cheering. "Lets just hope things are okay..." Moonglo said quietly.

"I'm sure they're fine," Minako replied. "If something had gone wrong I'm pretty certain we'd know by now."

"LOOK!" Twink shouted, pointing towards Indigo Acres. Moon, Mercury Jupiter, Rainbow, and Tuxedo Kamen were coming up the hill.

"Rainbow!"

"Usagi-chan!"

Moon looked over at the others, who nodded. They rushed over to their friends. "Usagi, I'm so glad you're all right."

"Rei-chan, I've missed you!" she cried.

Rainbow smiled. "I take it everything's okay on this end?"

"Just fine," Lala replied, giving Rainbow a hug. "We're especially glad to see all of you!"

"Will you tell us what happened?" Canary asked with wide eyes.

Jupiter laughed. "We will, but first we need some serious nap time!"

"You're right about that," Moon said, stifling a yawn. "I could sleep for about three years."

Rei glanced at her and muttered, "I wouldn't even be surprised."

The next morning, after their story was told, it was time to say goodbye. "Don't worry," Rainbow said. "We'll always be here to watch over you Princess." She looked at the Senshi. "Each one of you!"

Lala and Canary bowed to Minako. "It was good to spend some time with you again, Minako-chan," Canary said.

Lala nodded. "We'll miss you!"

"Ahem..." Red Butler looked up at his Princess. Rei smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a bright shade of red.

"Arigatou, Red."

"Ami-chan, I have something for you," came Shy's quiet voice. Ami nodded and took the bottle of elixir she was offered. "This is for upset stomachs. Whether you're nervous about a fight, a math test, or you just ate too much, this will help to calm your fears."

"Arigatou. This will definitely come in handy."

Patty gave Makoto a big hug. "I'll miss you! You'll have to come back and visit the Green Grange one day. I've planted all your favorite flowers."

"I'll be back, I promise," she replied.

Buddy shook Mamoru's hand. "I don't know how you do it, Mamoru-san. I have Red to help me out with them, but you do it all by yourself."

Mamoru laughed. "I have Artemis with me. Stay well, Buddy."

"You too."

Moonglo and Tickled Pink began to cry. "We'll miss you so much, Usagi-chan!" They said in unison.

"I'll miss the two of you as well. Take care!" Usagi looked at her friends, her Senshi. "Ready?"

"Haaii!"

They gathered around in a circle and held hands. "Sailor...Teleport!"

Rainbow smiled and turned to the Color Kids. "It looks like it's time for some sunshine! Starlite!"

"Right here, Rainbow. It's good to have you back and well."

"It's good to be back, Starlite," she exclaimed, climbing onto his back. "Lets go to Earth."

* * *

The Senshi's families all waited quietly at Hikawa Shrine. Serenity had visited again and told them they would be arriving shortly. 

Shingo still couldn't believe his sister was Sailor Moon. It was the most amazing thing in the world and he couldn't share it with anyone! _You idiot, of course you can't!_

He was torn from his thoughts when a bright flash filled the small room. Everyone held their breath as the Senshi came into view. Shingo had to smile. He was really proud of his sister.

"Usagi!"

Usagi's blue eyes shined. "Mama!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her. The others went to their families or friends too.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Ikuko watched as Kenji approached Mamoru. "Usagi," she whispered.

She waited for the long assault her ears were going to get, but it never came. Kenji held out his hand. "Arigatou, Chiba-san."

"For what?" he asked, genuinely confused. The last time they met Kenji wouldn't even speak to him in soft tones.

"For protecting and loving my daughter."

Mamoru smiled and held out his hand to her. Usagi immediately went to him. "Tsukino-san, Usagi is the most brave, unique, and beautiful person I know. I love her dearly."

"I love him too, Papa."

After greetings were made, Queen Serenity appeared before them. "As I said yesterday, you will all retain the memories of who your daughters are. I promise you that no one else will be able to learn this."

Usagi stepped up to her and bowed. "Arigatou, Serenity-sama."

Serenity caressed her daughter's face. "Anything to make you happier. I love you very much. Live long, my Senshi."

"Sugoi! Look!" Shingo cried after Serenity had left. Everyone rushed outside.

"What a beautiful rainbow!" Akane Mizuno said.

The Senshi smiled knowingly at one another. The universe was safe and it was beautiful again with the help of Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids.

"Until we meet again..." Usagi whispered.


End file.
